


I've seen that look before

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Leave it to Natsu to get motion sickness during sex, M/M, poor Gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a headcanon of sorts from raefill. Natsu gets motion sickness while they're having sex. The sex starts well and ends with Gray horrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've seen that look before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raefill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/gifts).



“Nnng, Natsu…” Gray rasped, digging his fingers into his hips, “please..”

Natsu pulled his bottom lip between his pearly teeth. “Please what, my Snowflake?”

“Want to – ahhh,” Natsu revelled in the guttural groans panting out of his lover’s mouth, “I just want to be inside of you. Please.” Gray had released his grasp on his pride somewhere within the last hour. Natsu was such a fucking tease.

Natsu slid down a little further on Gray’s length, nails digging into his pale chest to keep his composure. “Feels so good… mmm, _fuck!_ ”

“Natsu!” Gray arched his hips upward, impaling the slayer completely onto his arousal. “Shit, so tight.”

Natsu smirked, raking his nails down Gray’s torso until they came to rest on his hips. He pushed them firmly back onto the bed, Gray’s cock sliding back out. He was met with a small whimper and a flash of disappointment in those lust-filled eyes.

Natsu continued his slow rhythm, grinding Gray into him as deep as he could go. “Faster.” It was barely audible, and as desperately as Natsu wanted to oblige him, watching Gray slowly become more and more needy was too enticing to pass up. Natsu gave a shake of his head, lifting himself gradually. “ _Please?_ ” Gray tried again, “Faster, please.”

Natsu flat out refused him. “No.” He took hold of both of Gray’s hands, intertwining their fingers. “Be patient for me.”

Gray tried to keep himself still, to not pound into his boyfriend with everything he had. He tried and he failed.

“I… I can’t.”

He unthreaded their fingers and placed his hands back onto those tanned hips, holding his dragon in place. He dug his heels into the bed as leverage and thrust his hips upwards, slamming himself into the fire mage’s tight opening. “Ahhh, Gray!”

Gray’s eyes screwed shut in ecstasy as he set a relentless pace, purring out moans as he rammed into Natsu.

“G-Gray…” Natsu rasped.

“Natsu!”

“Gray…!” Natsu murmured apprehensively. “Gray! _Shit_ , Gray!” He gasped, panic evident in his tone.

That wasn’t a normal sound when they were having sex. Gray opened his stormy blue eyes to find Natsu’s brow tense and his hand covering his mouth. _‘I’ve seen that look before… Where…?’_

“ _Bllllaaarghhhhhh!_ ” Natsu groaned, vomit spewing out of his lips and sprawling all over Gray’s chest. He passed out, making a loud _splat_ when he landed in the pungent puddle.

Eyes wide in horror, Gray took a moment to process what had just happened. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME NATSU DRAGNEEL?!“ Gray flailed, trying to shove the dead-weighted slayer off of him. "You got motion sick during _sex?!_ DURING SEX. Fuck my life.”

* * *

 

“I can’t wait to fuck you.” Natsu growled, crawling onto the bed. “I’ve been thinking about it all day.” He straddled the ice mage, smirk plastered on his face.

He moved to sink down on his length, reaching to grab the erection he saw a moment ago. “Gray?” Natsu looked down in confusion to find his boyfriend blushing and his cock going soft. “Again?!” Natsu sighed. “It’s been a month!”

“I can’t help it!” Gray snapped. “You don’t know how much barf there was, Flame Brain. It was pretty fucking traumatizing.”

“I told you before we got started that my stomach had been upset all day!”

“For the love of —” Gray pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can we just… can we watch a movie and do this later? I’m not in the mood anymore.”

“Fiiine.” Natsu rolled off of him.

The put out look on his face wrenched Gray’s gut with guilt. “Hey, Natsu?”

The dragon slayer looked over at him. “Hmm?”

“I love you.”

That toothy smile Gray adored more than he’d ever let on spread across Natsu’s face. “I love you too, Gray-bae.”


End file.
